1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to dyes, quenching agents and derived conjugates for molecular and cellular imaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent dyes, quenching agents, and derived conjugates serve as essential tools for molecular and cellular imaging, flow cytometrey, and a wide variety of applications in biotechnology. Large biomolecules such as DNA, proteins and antibodies are routinely labeled with fluorescent dyes based on fluoroscein, rhodamine, cyanine, or boron dipyrromethene (BODIPY) dyes. Labeling with fluorescent dyes affords a convenient, inexpensive alternative to radiolabeling, and increases the diversity of possible experimental designs for live cell imaging, in vivo pharmacokinetic and metabolism studies. The large size, polycyclic aromatic structures and presence of charged functional groups associated with the majority of fluorescent dyes that are currently in use presents a major challenge when applied to the development of small molecule conjugates, where the physicochemical properties of the dye may dramatically alter the solubility, biodistribution and receptor binding properties of the conjugate. A significant need exists for the development of new biocompatible fluorescent cores that exhibit good aqueous solubility, membrane permeability, lack of toxicity, and favorable photophysical properties, chemical and photostability.